


Unacceptable Feeling!

by hwcs13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Snowells, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been desperately falling in love with Caitlin, and she was as well... But there was no way she could accept her feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may have a lot of grammatical mistakes but i just wanted to share my thoughts... So forgive me..!

Harrison was working deeply on a chemical substance when he injured his finger. By that moment Caitlin was going to pass his room and when she heard “ouch!” from him, went in to check the situation. She went towards him with concern while he was sitting there for her entrance. As she reached his chair, without wasting even a second, took his hand to examine the depth of the wound.

“What have u done to yourself? Be careful!” she said calmly.  
Harrison got surprised and all he could do was just looking at her and how she was taking care of him. Those bright blue eyes were hitting her shiny brown ones. Since she wanted to heal his wound, she left the room to bring first aid kit. Harrison couldn’t breathe properly when she was around holding his hand warmly. So he just froze there, forgetting that his injured hand had been released in the air. Just then he understood what happened. Therefore he stood up to change his position next to the desk and drown in his thoughts.

After a while she came back and moved towards him to his desk while he was standing backward. She stepped closer and closer to bandage up his finger by moving her fingers swiftly over his palm. He was just shocked by her kindness and kept staring at her beauty amazed by all that gorgeousness. Feeling her soft tiny fingers sliding over his palm, helped him forget the pain. A heartbreaking silence waved through inner folds of lovable atmosphere around them, so he could do nothing but to bear it all. He had never had the chance to stand so close to her, so close that he could clearly hear her heartbeats. 

He was falling in love with her. Those shiny eyes and lips, her concern and kindness, everything about her was killing him from the inside at the moment. He wanted to break all the rules and just hug her tightly and place his lips on hers. All those mischievous thoughts came into his mind at that moment while she was covering his finger innocently.   
There was a short distance between them but it went disappeared when he exploded and pulled her towards himself a bit.

Forgot everything and just hold her so tight while staring at her shiny brown eyes willing to beat her lips out.

With his surprising action, she could just look into those girl killing blue eyes out of shock. ”what are you doi…?” While she was whispering those words softly with her red lips, he didn’t miss the opportunity and harshly kissed her to stop her talking. Moving his free hand to her waist, he pushed her closer by his sexy warm hands while kissing her. She could do nothing but to receive that sudden kiss that no one would miss it. The kiss was so good that even the atmosphere felt shy by watching it. Both of them were completely pleased by the kiss especially Harrison who had been waiting for it so long.

By the kiss going incredibly fantastic, suddenly she pushed him away to ignore him. Her shyness and guilt kept her away from kissing him. So as it ruined, Caitlin left the room embarrassingly. She was all surprised.

Every part of her body was shaking in and out because of the sentimental rash kiss attack by that cold-hearted man. Kissing someone who was twice her age and the man who had used to be her boss, though he really wasn’t, was hard for her to deal with all these confusing thoughts although she knew that deep in her heart she was in love with him. 

In her way of home, walking on the street falls, thinking about the impressive action, wondering if he kissed her by love, but knowing that he would leave her alone after he took back his daughter, made her doubt about her feelings. The man who was nevr interested in making family or friends, how could fall in love with her, she wondered. The more she thought, more she would hesitate. 

Harrison with a smirk on his face and all those moments in his mind, followed her though it meant nothing at the moment but at least he could comfort himself by taking care of her.

Every nerve of his body had been active to do sth to her, couldn't stop himself but he had to....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " who is it?" Her warm soft voice made his heart beat at the speed of light. 
> 
> She checked outside by the doorhole. Since she couldn't see the man out side, she hesitantly opened the door and said. " can I help you?"

The tough night passed by thinking of each other without blink of an eye. As the day rode in, everyone were working in the Starlabs including Harrison but no where was Caitlin.

"Where is Caitlin? I haven't seen her since morning! Nothing heard of her..." Asked Barry surprisingly. "She would always be first in here...!" 

"Maybe she is asleep still... She'll come soon!" Said Cisco surely.

Harrison who knew the reason , just stayed silent and kept working on his project at the time, but thinking about her wouldn't let him focus on his work.  
"I'm leaving! Will be back soon!" He left the Starlabs with no hesitate.

"Did he find a case ? Why didn't he tell us anything? He is really weird." Wondered Cisco.

"I don't think so. 'Cause if there was anything he would tell us. He can't solve the cases alone. Besides , didn't even pick up his phone, look! ". Barry insured Cisco.

Heading to her place, he was stressed out. Stood by the door, doubted 'bout knocking or leaving. He made his decision in a second and hit the door twice. When he heard her heavy steps, turned back to hide his face so she wouldn't be able to recognize him and open the door. 

" who is it?" Her warm soft voice made his heart beat at the speed of light. 

She checked outside by the doorhole. Since she couldn't see the man out side, she hesitantly opened the door and said. " can I help you?"

By hearing her pretty kind voice , Harrison turned around with his hands in his pockets. She didnt hesitate and forcefully closed the door but he kept it open with his foot. 

"I don't wanna hurt you Caitlin! Why you avoid me? You were the one who made me feel, made me love again and know how to care about others around me!" He exploded himself by those satisfaction words came out of his mouth. 

She couldn't answer and just held the door with all her strength.   
She had been in love with him since the day he jumped into their world. It was like an angel coming out of heaven to make a peaceful romantic future with. But all of them were just some stupid dreams she had every night.

"I'm sorry for what I've done last night. I couldn't lose the opportunity to kiss your lips. I'm not gonna do that again. Just don't push me away and don't leave me alone. I love you ,Caitlin! I've been in love with you for long time." He knew he couldn't control himself so he decided to leave.

Caitlin couldn't even stand there, she was loosing her strength and about to fall. Those words were exactly what she'd been dreaming to hear all the time. Each words of his confession made her love him more and more. But still a part of her couldn't accept it all. 

After a minute, harrison standing there, took his foot out of the house. "If that's what you want, I'm not gonna do anything at all and I will try to forget you, I hope so." With the last sentence ,he left the place immediately.

Receiving last words of him, Caitlin let go off the door to open it but it was too late that he was leaving without even peeking his back. By hearing those words ,she sensed more of his feelings and her doubts about him decreased. So she felt safer and decided to head to the Starlabs....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is?" He said seriously.
> 
> To show him how to fix it, she moved slowly towards him and sat on a chair so close next to him. 
> 
> "You were thinking of it as a mechanical problem, not a biomechanical one." She explained him by looking at the structure at once.

For days they could barely look at each other but glancing several times. Harrison was willing to forget his love but for him there was no way out of it. He wanted her all for himself and was dying to taste those beautifully shaped lips one more time. Worst of all was that he didn't know anything about her true feelings. So he decided to find a way to realise her real thoughts.

To skip those tough days , Harrison had been working hard on making a syrup to make Barry run faster permanently so that he could catch zoom by Barry's speed, for five times of failure. 

Once after those days , Harrison was working on his project by himself in his lab and just like past five times, he couldn't get through it the right way.

Caitlin who had been there for long time sneaking him out, figured out everything about that syrup. She also could figure out the wrong part of his process and she was dying to help him out. But her feelings wouldn't let her to do so. 

As she was willing to leave him figure it out by himself, he noticed her presence. He turned around to make sure and saw her willing to leave. 

"Simething wrong ?" He said out loud with a smile on his face. 

She remained in her position when she heard those words. "Anything i can do for you?" Said Harrison harshly.

She turned around while her head was facing the floor. "Emm.... I know everything about your plan and I wanted to tell you what is wrong with your process." 

That was all he wanted. After those days he found her beside himself again. With that charming smile on his face, he turned around.

"What is?" He said seriously.

To show him how to fix it, she moved slowly towards him and sat on a chair so close next to him. 

"You were thinking of it as a mechanical problem, not a biomechanical one." She explained him by looking at the structure at once.

"What does that mean ?" He asked while he was staring at her shinny pretty face. 

"We just need an oxygen generator. Something like..."

"Sodium chloride" 

"Exactly! I think something like this just might work" she surprised.

"So you think you can figure it out?" He asked her happily.

"I can certainly try." She slipped out those words while looking at him with a smile on her face. 

Harrison felt his heart beat rapidly again.so many things were killing him. He did want to kiss her as she twisted her lips like that while smiling, so he just kept his gaze on her for a moment when she suddenly broke the awkward silence waving around them. 

"Em... So I'm gonna work on it alone! " she said hastily before standing up to leave the room, 'cause she knew something was bothering her.

When she got obout two steps far away from him, Harrison stood up and tried to stop her leaving by catching her left arm.

As she wanted to reject his hand, she lost her balance and was about to fall when he understood the situation and caught her immediately to his warm embrace. 

He could feel her soft sensitive body against his once again just by holding her tightly in his quite muscular arms and staring at her brilliant eyes. 

She had been frozen and unable to move. Too surprised, so she just kept glaring at him in shock. They remained in their position for a minute or two by him frowning at her all the time and holding her impatiently. 

He loved her so much but wasn't sure about her true feelings towards him, so he didnt want to bother her anymore. Therefore he just let her out of his arms with all those emotions in his heart but actling madly. 

Getting back to his chair he broke the silence "it's time to leave!" He mentioned her angrily. 

Just in case he wouldn't do anything stupid, he wanted her to get out of there immediately. 

To her surprise, she was wondering why he didn't do anything and it was so weird to her he was acting so harshly at the moment like that. "Yes. It is! I was leaving!" She replied confidingly. 

As she got out of the room,Harrison turned a bit before releasing his breath out heavily. It was hard for him to stand so much burden. He had to forget her which was impossible in his imagination...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I remember. So you do that!" She spilled those words violently then left the room.

He had been so disappointed that he couldn't concentrate well then. Walking around the building and visiting other rooms there, he passed Caitlin's lab. Doubting for a second, he stood out of the room, sneaking her out while she was working deeply on the syrup. Watching her working pleased him by the moment. Her cute kind actions and behaviours while working were funny and interesting at the same time. 

Few minutes later standing there watching her working, suddenly she stood up and shouted out loud "I did it!" While punching the air seemed like she had achieved a huge victory.

By seeingng her action, Harrison couldn't hold his laughter so he exploded with a loud laugh, but controlled himself immediately, though it was too late.

Noticing some one chuckling, she turned standing up to see the person. " what's so funny?" Asked Caitlin shyly and embarrassingly. 

Harrison cough twice to clear his voice."nothing! I just heard you did it! Did you really figure it out?" 

" you heard me!" She went to her chair. 

He grinned, leaning against the door frame. "Then show me!" Stepping into the room to her desk to check the formula ,he crossed his arms.

" Caitlin, I should say that you are truly a genius! " admired her with a shinny handsome smile.

By those words coming out, Caitlin felt her heart flattered as a happy joy waved through her veins. 

"We just have to test it on Barry! I'm gonna go and get what we need!" He left the room without hesitate.

She became alone and sad 'cause all she had been thinking this whole time about Harrison leaving starlabs and going back to his own earth, were coming true. With all those heartbreaking thoughts in her mind, she fell asleep 'cause she hadn't slept well the night before.

After a while coming back, harrison saw her sleeping innocently on the desk. He had never had watched her sleeping purely like that. Her snowy face and her lips were too eye catching to look at all the time.

Harrison for a minute forgot what he wanted to do by seeing her like that. As he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, he decided to take her to a bed. So prscautiously he reached out his right hand to her back and grabbed her legs with his left hand up to his embrace.

She was as light as feather in his strong arms and her soft skin could make him flagged.

He slightly put her in bed, she was sleeping like a child. Those swelled red lips were daring him to kiss her at the moment, the desire he couldn't resist. He couldn't leave her and get back to his own earth. He had been struggling with all those poisonous thoughts all the time. 

After 5 minutes staring at her beauty, he leaned over her mouth and placed his lips on hers patiently. He wasn't able to get rid of them, just wanted to taste them all the time. So he kept kissing her till she woke up.

Eyes widening, she got surprised when she saw herself on a bed kissing him. To her shock, she just kept her eyes open untill he noticed and pulled off seriously. Seemed like nothing happened. 

"Are you done sleeping?" Licking his mouth he said.

" I would be if you'd let me!." Getting up angrily, she left the room shyly while touching her lips with her fingers.

Joyfully she headed to her lab to finish her tasks with Harrison following her. Both of them were quiet all the time they'd been working.

For about 30 minutes later , she screamed all of a sudden "yessss! We did it!".

Then rushed towards him and hugged him forcfully. He got really surprised by the unexpected hug from her. So he could do nothing but to stand there and stare at her with his hands trembling in the air. When she understood what she was doing right then, she pulled off him embarrassingly and went back to her seat while Harrison was looking at her with his usual smile lovingly. He had been so touched and satisfied.

 

_____________________

 

2 months passed by dealing with zoom's destruction. It was impossible for the team to defeat zoom, but at least Harrison succeeded in taking back his daughter from him!

It was time for them to leave Earth-1, but they couldn't since the team still needed Harrison's help to capture zoom. His attention towards Caitlin had decreased since his daughter came back . Caitlin could see with both her eyes that what she'd been worried about was coming true somehow. He had driven himself to her heart and then was vanishing out of it to forget her without even noticing it. 

 

It was late at Friday night, when they were all in starlabs working on new clues about an upcoming destruction of a meta-human. Every one were trying to recognize the person who had been messing up around the city mysteriously those days. 

Meanwhile Caitlin had to run some tests on Harrison 'cause he had been injured recently in one of their fights with meta-humans. 

She was so nervous 'cause after a very long time , she had to see him face to face alone in her lab again. So that was too hard for her to deal with. But she prepared herself and walked into her lab in an angry way. Harrison had been waiting for her ,shirtless on the bed. She stepped in without even bothering herself to look at him and no words. 

"No words! You've been so quiet recently... Didn't work on anything!" Admiring her beauty, Harrison teased her with his special smile.

"I've been working actually. Seems you didn't have time to see." Said Caitlin harshly while pressing things on his sexy strong chest. Harrison just kept looking at her and feeling those fingers softly sliding over his body. 

"You wanted me to stay away, so I am!" Said Harrison painfully ,starring at her face while she was standing in front of him.

By those fiery words, she looked up at him through his shiny blue eyes for a minute. Her heart beating at the speed of light.

"Yeah I remember. So you do that!" She spilled those words violently then left the room.

Tears started to wash out her sadness as she walked out of the room. She got out of starlabs not to let anyone see her like that. Harrison who felt he screwed up everything, put on his shirt and jacket and immediately followed her. 

Something wrong had happened. He couldn't understand her. Her actions seemed confusing to him. So he rushed out quickly to reach her at the right moment.

Getting out of the building, faraway from himself, saw her walking slowly in that snowy night. Snow bullets would cover Snow's hair and they would disappeare on her shiny bright skin. Both were walikng patiently in the cold weather of the city. Harrison regulated his steps with her and paced behind her step by step.

As they reached above the bridge, he didn't miss the opportunity and ran into her then hugged her back patiently tightening his arms around her. 

The wind and snow were dancing together in the cold air around them. Her frozen body got warm in his emotional embrace. 

"Plz,don't leave me alone! I know what i said back there but i really didn't mean to! I love you Caitlin, you know I would never leave you alone if you just accept me!" Whispered Harrison in her ear with a trembling cold voice.

Every nerve of her their body were shaking by the blowing cold wind, though they could warm each other by sending love.

Hearing those words coming out of his tongue, she doubted for a second, been thinking about it all when suddenly she pushed him away with her tiny arms and slapped him in the face while tears coming out of her bright brown eyes. 

" how dare you say that?" Shouted the young woman cryingly then started hitting him on his chest as hard as she could. 

Harrison just stood there watching her hit him forcefully. He knew it was all on him, and everything had been screwed up because of his faults.

He would blame himself for what had happened. There was no way to fix it, so he grabbed her arm so tightly then dragged her forcefully towards his chest and kissed her on the lips so that maybe she would stop crying. 

The kiss as usual made her calm down and feel safer than ever. Missing the passionate kiss, she kept kissing him back and forth. A range of emotions was dancing across their faces from sadness to love. 

Later then he pulled off to meet her eyes while gasping for air and shivering by the cold. She had been calmed down but still trembling of sadness, starring at his shattering blue eyes.

After a while of confusion and glaring at each other passionately, he let go of her and left her be. He got away from her as fast as he could. He knew it was his end. He left her as she wished, as she told him to. He left everything behind including her and went back to his own universe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you have to be more careful." He broke the silence between them by slipping those words out.
> 
> Caitlin stared at his blue eyes and tried to study his face and voice 'cause they seemed so familiar to her. As to hear his pretty charming voice, she smiled softly and said...  
> "If it's too bothering, take it off so that i can wash it out for you!" Pointed at the dirty spot.

*six months later*

 

" 'cmon Iris! Can u just choose one of them quickly? I have to get ready within 10 minutes, it'll be late!" Nagged Caitlin as she was sitting naked on her bed. 

"Ok! This one. Blue always your color. Come here!" Iris picked out the shiny beautifully made, blue dress and handed to her.

Every one in the party were enjoying their moments at the time and it was hard for them to recognize people there with those shiny and even heavy masks that would leave some lines on their noses. No one seemed to look familiar to them, although some of the guests were from their own team. So they both got to a table in the middle of the hall where their eyes automatically followed the drinks with hot smell coming out of them. 

" Do we have to sit here all night long? I mean 'cmon do sth." Iris poked Caitlin's waist while drinking. 

"What? !" Caitlin whispered as she was sipping on her glass of wine. 

Iris turned around to look over the hall ,watching everyone dancing and hanging around with each other when suddenly something caught her eyes. A pair of bright brown eyes under a white mask. she had been glancing for a minute when Caitlin disturbed by waving her hand over her face.

"What are you looking at, Iris?" Caitlin asked curiously. 

"Emm, if you'll excuse me I've gotta to ,Cait! I have to make my time." She answered as she got up and fixed her dress.

"Okay! So I guess you found your way. Go have fun!" Smiled Caitlin brightly. 

"I suggest you move your ass over there!" She left while pointing at a man leaning next to a table 10 steps further. 

Caitlin turned her face to look at what she pointed to. A white skinned tall man in a black tuxedo was staring at her as her eyes met his blue shattering ones. As she saw him glaring at her she looked away shyly and got up to have a walk around there.   
Walking in the middle of the crowd, she was thinking about his charm and the warm smile on his pure white face. So a really soft smile appeared on her face as thinking about his sexiness .

After awhile walking around the hall alone, she reached for another table to fix her high heeled shoes. Put a hand on the table, bent down to fasten her shoe lace. As she stood up straight, noticed her back hitting someone. So she turned around in order to apologize the man standing behind her with a half empty glass of whiskey in his hand. 

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't notice your presence!" Caitlin said anxiously when she was trying to study the situation. 

As she looked at him and his shirt, figured out she had screwed up with his white simple shirt and he was the man staring at her while ago. That charming face was too close to her this time that she could clearly follow each line in his pale skin and run into every dimples on it, while those fiery eyes still staring at her with the same warm smile underneath.

"I guess you have to be more careful." He broke the silence between them by slipping those words out.

Caitlin stared at his blue eyes and tried to study his face and voice 'cause they seemed so familiar to her. As to hear his pretty charming voice, she smiled softly and said...  
"If it's too bothering, take it off so that i can wash it out for you!" Pointed at the dirty spot.

He laughed relieving those charming lines as he saw her reaction and looked down his shirt.  
"No it's fine! I was just kidding..." Stared at her.   
"Always so caring, dr. Snow!"

His eyes digging hers and everything seemed to be stopped for a moment around her as she heard her name coming out of a familiar stranger. Her soft smile turned into a suspicious one.

"You know me? I mean do i look that obvious!?" She got surprised.

"Haha! Yeah you do i guess... Emm... Shall we have a walk?" He laughed respectfully as he offered his hand to take hers. 

She smiled back and looked down his hand shyly. Willing to accept his request while reaching for it , she heard someone's heavy steps heading towards them. She turned to meet the guy curiously. 

A tall muscular gray-eyed man, with light brown hair and pretty handsome face stepped close to the table next to them.

"Caitlin! Hey, I've been looking for you." Buttoning his suit, he studied the situation. 

"Oh , Jay!" She got shocked for a second. " yeah, I am here now. Where are Barry and Cisco ? I couldn't find anyone here! " she stepped forward to get closer to him with a foolish smile. 

As they started to chitchat with each other , the blue-eyed man who had been left behind, looked away and sipped on his glass of whiskey nervously. So he decided to leave them alone, because there was no place for him to be there now that he felt rejected.

He finished his drink and as he stepped to move to another part of the building, he felt a pair of tiny hands grabbing his arm softly.

"You want some company?" Caitlin tilted her head to look at him in the eye. 

To his disbelief, he got surprised to her bold action.  
"sure!" He revealed that charming smile again as they walked to the balcony. 

Reaching there, she stopped and turned to analyse him carefully.

"Do I know you? Cause you look so familiar to me. And also you know my name, but as I can observe you completely, I cannot discover your identity at all, must have seen you long time ago!" She glared at his face curiously.

"I must say that you do know me clearly, and yess... Long ago!" He stopped for a second. "How you doing BTW , with your team? I mean the FLASH? Are you guys still fighting those metas?" He put his hands in his pocket.

"Same as usual!" Grinned Caitlin deeply.

"I know this party is held for your success in hunting down zoom and..."

Caitlin raised her hands and drove them through his hair and broke his speech by her sudden action.  
Moving her fingers in his dark balck hair gently like she was playing with it. 

He frozed and wondered what she was doing to his hair that she had to come to stand so close to him. He could smell her perfume and could clearly hear her heartbeat. So as he pleased ,a pretty happy smile appeared on his lips. 

"What are you doing Caitlin? You're messing with my hair!" He said while staring at her innocent eyes and chuckled.

" oh, sorry! There's something stuck on your hair , I can't get rid of it." Sighing , Caitlin stepped a little bit closer as to remove the thing. 

She was struggling with it so hard when suddenly fell in his embrace. Noses touched, her hands found their place around his neck as his on her waist. Eyes blocked together and they both were holding their breath in shock.

At that position, he dared and leaned alittle bit more to reach her lips and placed his mouth gently on hers. Receiving the kiss, Caitlin slid her fingers through his tousled black hair contently as she kissed him back and forth. Bodies pressing together, moaning into each others mouth with desire and enthusiasm. 

As they were kissing to suffocate, suddenly his white heavy mask fell down his face and revealed his charming familiar look.

As the mask showed off his identity and ruined the kiss, she pulled away from his lips to meet his face...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " yeah! That was totally reasonable ... You absolutely had no other way! "Nagged Cisco immediately while turning to leave the awkward place.
> 
> Iris, Barry and Patty who were also surprised by his cheesy action, shook their heads in agreement, though they couldn't understand the situation. Gathering up herself, Caitlin wiped her mouth shyly while changing her direction away from others to hide her blushing face.

Harrison?" She got shocked while she was still tangled in his arms with her hands rolled around his neck. Frowning she got out of his warm hug to keep her distance in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Gazing at his blue eyes, she asked shakily.

"I came back to stay!" His voice soft and scared.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Waving her hand towards him while shouting. 

He put his left hand in his pocket while looking away from her eyes.  
"Everything in my world destroyed. I had no other choice, I was lucky the breach was still open!" He kept pacing along the balcony.  
"I had no clue where to live, where I could go, so I decided to come here and work with the flash team again..... Work with you!" Then he met her eyes with a concern. 

She shook her head in ignorance.  
"No it's not right... You shouldn't be here... You can't.... No, I can't work with you! Not any more...!" Looking away with her teary eyes.

"Why can't you just accept my feelings , my heart? You know I love you ... I die for you ... And I know you do , too!" Moving closer to her .

she took a step back and raised her hand on guard.  
"No ,please! Don't move any closer."

He froze on his feet. When he opened his mouth to say sth, heared heavy steps heading towards them. 

"Caitlin! What are you doing here? Why did you disappear suddenly?!" As Jay stepped towards them , Harry turned his face to meet the guy. Jay frowned as he saw Harry next to her. 

"Wells? What the hell are you doing here?!" Jay moved closer to him.

" I don't need to answer you!" Harry pushed him away and left them alone angrily as he didn't want to bear facing Jay. 

He could feel hate in his eyes and so did Jay. As Harry walked away, Jay turned to Caitlin curiously.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Jay furiously as he stared at her eyes. 

"He just wants to stay! His earth, or yours have been destroyed as he says and now he came back to work with us again!" She replied calmly like she didn't care at all and she was ok with it as usual, although it wasn't true.

She carelessly walked inside. Her eyes just kept searching for him immediately after entering the hall. She couldn't help herself not to think about him. After those tough months of his absence that she'd been through without him, he came back and decided to stay right beside her forever, without any doubts or hesitation. Now that she knew this time he wouldn't leave her anymore, she could feel her heart beating as fast as Barry could run and feel relief.

A while after walking around the hall and thinking about all those things, a familiar voice calling her name, distracted her from her thoughts.

"Caitlin! Hey guys! Why don't you join us?!... Let's dance, have fun. C'mon!" Barry took both Caitlin and Jay's hand to lead them to the dance floor. 

They were all in there dancing along with their partners, Cisco, Iris, Barry, Patty. Except for one person of course. Harrison wasn't there at all, maybe her eyes couldn't find him since everyone had been wearing masks and black suits. So she shook her head to get all those thoughts related to him out of her mind. Forgetting everything, she decided to enjoy dancing with Jay. Laughing and staring as they both were enjoying the time they were spending together that night. 

In the other hand, Harrison who had been watching them all , somewhere in the middle of the crowd, could clearly observe her movements and jealousy had dominated over him entirely. Nothing he could do but watch over their stupid dance and bear the situation .   
Everyone in the dance floor were having enjoyable time with their own partners. As it came to changing partner dance, Caitlin and Jay left each other's hold and danced with Iris, Barry, Cisco and Patty. Everyone were swinging along with each other as they replaced with one another.

As the rounds went on , suddenly Caitlin met two shiny blue eyes. Then she was in his arms again, while moving in regular steps. Since they were in the middle of the crowd and it was the last round in changing partners, she had to keep buried all burden in herself and dance with him in shock and a bit of anger.

Jay on the other side of the floor, had been spying on them since he figured out the man dancing with Caitlin was Harrison. He could feel sth was going on between them , as he was aware of her not putting any efforts to their relationship to be more sentimental, and also her decreasing tension after Harrison left them in Earth-1.

" I haven't got the chance to tell you , you look more beautiful tonight!" Harrison hum in her ear as he leaned down to her neck. 

She could feel him chuckling and breathing heavily over her neck, sending goosebumps through her veins. A shy smile showed up on her face but it disappeared immediately. She'd missed him so much and she could feel more relaxed by imagining him beside her. Seemed like she was born once again.

The way he would touch her , his warmth, his incredible gaze, his unpredictable smile, all were features she couldn't resist. He could even dance professionally, taking regular steps with her, leading them in the dance floor the best way he could ,things she couldn't imagine it. She never denied his attraction to her.

He was the only person after Ronnie who could make her feel safer, and she knew it was the right feeling she had towards him, but she couldn't accept it, cause in her mind it was far beyond her imagination being in love with Dr Harrison Wells for so many foolish reasons.

Jay completely got on fire by watching them. As the music finished, Barry, Patty , Cisco, Iris who noticed Harrison's appearance in the party, moved towards them to greet him. They all got surprised by seeing him after 6 months of absence.

"Dr Wells?! Nice to see again! What brings you here?" Barry extended his hand in respect. 

"It's a long story! I'll explain to you guys later when we got into Starlabs. Let's enjoy the night for now!" Harrison greeted everyone with a smile on his face which shocked her by his warm friendly behaviour.

"Agreed!" Barry nodded while leading them to the other side of the hall where they could have sth to eat.

"how is Jessie?! Is she doing well?" Cisco put a hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"She is fine! Just got into the university but... I guess she is somewhere among the guests here.". Harrison replied as he took a glass of wine and stood right next to Caitlin who was picking up a chocolate dessert.

Everyone got into their own little chitchat, as Barry and Patty were having drinks and making love with each other while Cisco and Iris were eating some strange cupcakes and discussing about others ridiculous dance. 

As they were all distracted in their own way of enjoying the party, Harrison who had stealthily been watching Caitlin eating her chocolate dessert, moved closer towards her while staring at the sweety brown spot on her lips. She could feel his heavy gaze on herself, so she acted as she didn't notice him standing beside her.

While she was drowned in her thoughts, suddenly felt sth warm and soft pressed on her lips as she lifted up her head. Less than a second after that , a hot wet tongue slid over her mouth as it licked it up to wash her lips part away.

Eyes widening and staring at the man in front of herface, she froze by seeing Harrison doing that steamy action in front of their teammates. 

To their shock, Barry and Cisco glanced at each other astonishingly with their mouths half open, as Harrison leaned back to face everyone.

"Sorry! A bit of chocolate was on your lips. Full hands so I used my mouth!". He explained while passing his glare to her eyes and and pointing at the spot after noticing Barry and Cisco's shock faces.

" yeah! That was totally reasonable ... You absolutely had no other way! "Nagged Cisco immediately while turning to leave the awkward place.

Iris, Barry and Patty who were also surprised by his cheesy action, shook their heads in agreement, though they couldn't understand the situation. Gathering up herself, Caitlin wiped her mouth shyly while changing her direction away from others to hide her blushing face.

At the end of the night, they all separated to their own houses, except Caitlin, Harrison and Jay.

"Emm...Dr Wells! I can pull you off to your place if you want?!" Caitlin offered as she walked to his side while he had been waiting for a cap.

In that manner, Harrison felt one's strong shoulder hitting his as he turned his face to Caitlin. To his shock he raised an eyebrow, and to answer her unexpected offer , turned his face to the guy who just crashed into his shoulder intentionally, and his temper got higher as he saw Jay rushing towards Caitlin immediately.

"I'll go with you!" Jay said, pulling Caitlin to his chest, placing his lips on hers in a passionate way. 

To her loss, as she kept her eyes wide open, noticed Harry leaving the twoand she would sweaer that she felt the rage in his eyes. So pulled away from Jay's lips softly with an unreal, sad smile on her face while watching Harrison getting far away from her by taking each step into the darkness of the street.

All the way home, thinking and hesitating about her true feelings, feeling guilty about Jay every time she looked at him, though there wasn't anything serious between them really, worshipping Harrison in her mind and dreams in spite of not telling him the truth, were all what she'd been overthinking the whole time she was driving Jay to his place. She wanted Harry. He was the only man she had the desire to be with for the rest of her life and forever.

Changing his tuxedo into pyjamas, Harrison jumped into his bed while thinking about what jay did minutes ago right in front of his eyes, then he understood the relationship between Caitlin and Jay.  
Squeezing to his pillow, he decided before falling asleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " so , what do you exactly mean by being destroyed? An entire earth? How is that even possible that just the two of you survived in this?!" Asked Iris in surprise while standing between Barry and cisco who were crossing their arms and frowning.
> 
> Harrison rolled his eyes as he was standing near the computer , his left hand on the desk, leaning on it.
> 
> " of course it's not destroyed completely . that's not even imaginable. And I'm not sure if it was just in our area of the whole city . what I'm sure is that my Starlabs was coming down to dust without remaining even a stone." 
> 
> Barry who was still unsatisfied, moved a step closer to where was standing while everyone were listening and gathering all around the main lab including Joe, Caitlin , Jay and Jessie.
> 
> "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my mistakes!  
> I really don't know much about the characters, i just wanted to share my thoughts...  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I own nothing!

The next day, walking towards the main entrance of the Starlabs, Caitlin saw a man in black standing in front of a beautiful Blondie at the end of the back yard, having a funny conversation in between as it seemed.

When she curiously got closer, Harrison's familiar soft happy voice surprised her, as she noticed the woman's hand resting on his arm. He wasn't the type of men who would let anyone dare to touch him. Even Cisco couldn't do that if he wasn't allowed , let alone a stranger. 

Stopping few feet away in shock, she didn't move any closer as he turned to face her. Freezing, she kept blinking at the two of them while raising an eyebrow in surprise, forgetting to say anything.

As his playful unglassed eyes, that could make her melt like an ice under the heat of the sun, met hers she gathered up herself , managing to say sth. 

"Dr Wells! good morning! Emm... sorry to interrupt you ! May I talk to you for a sec?! " straightening herself, she pointed at the other side of the yard.

" oh yeah, Dr Snow! Let me introduce you to Dr Elizabeth Gems. A well_educated biochemist . my welcomed new friend. This is Dr Snow, our professional bioengineer as my teammate in Starlabs " moving a step back , he widened the space.

" Nice to meet you! " caitlie extended her hand in respect as they shook hands.

",Glad to see you, Dr Snow!" 

 

"How could he find a friend especially a doctor in just few minutes?! He just got here... Besides no one knows anything about him on this earth cause everyone thinks he is dead. How can he even talk to anyone in here except us??! Either it sounds fishy or he is too lucky and professional." Wondered Caitlin while releasing her hand from Beth's with a smile on her face.  
"Maybe he has been living here for a while we didn't even know and now he showed up!"

 

"Now if you'll excuse me , Beth ..." His voice brought her back to reality. He smiled at Beth before heading to Caitlin's direction.

Standing further than usual, he stared at her eyes.  
"I'm listening, dr Snow!" Being all serious.

Raising an eyebrow, she shocked by his toughness. " I think you forgot sth!"

H _ "sorry! I don't know what you are talking about!" 

C _ "you don't know?! What happened to you? Are you with me? You should explain everything that happened on earth 2!" Crossing her arms , she waited for an answer as Harrison kept looking away.

H _ " you are done?! " turning his gaze on her again. Lips pressed together.

C _ " I see you've got friend!" She changed her direction to Beth's.

H _ " problem?!" He grinned at her jealousy.

C _ "ha?! No, why?... Of course not. It's not my business." Shaking from head to toe she tried to calm herself down, embarrassed of being so obvious.

H _ "so... What did you want to tell me?! " he dared to step closer.

C _ "I think I did!" 

H _ "Snow!.... WHAT did you want to say really?!" He pursed his lips furiously.

C _ " Emm , I wanted to apologize you for last night. I didn't notice you left." Moving her fingers through her scarf , she lifted her head to face him.

Harrison rolled his eyes before looking away mockingly.  
" of course you couldn't, you were too busy to do so!" He whispered but was sure it was loud enough to be heard.

Straightening herself as she heard him being a dick, then continued... " so, now I think you should come inside and explain everything, cause we all wanna hear your story if you wanna stay here for good!" 

Running a hand through his fluffy black hair, he sighed, not contacting her. "Ok! Let me finish my task!" He glanced over to where Beth was standing patiently.

" your task?!" Caitlin looked to Beth's direction. "Ok , I think I should call Jay to come over, cause he is so concerned and curious about it!" Trying to make him as jealous as she was , she mentioned Jay while walking inside the building.

To her success, he got on fire by hearing his name when it came out of her mouth. So he changed his playful facial expression to an angry one. He watched her getting away from him with regret dancing in his eyes, but after a minute thinking about wha pt she said, he smirked as he noticed her jealousy. Pleased by his own plan, he kicked the woman whom he claimed to be a doctor out of there, though it was so rude!

 

________________

 

" so , what do you exactly mean by being destroyed? An entire earth? How is that even possible that just the two of you survived in this?!" Asked Iris in surprise while standing between Barry and cisco who were crossing their arms and frowning.

Harrison rolled his eyes as he was standing near the computer , his left hand on the desk, leaning on it.

" of course it's not destroyed completely . that's not even imaginable. And I'm not sure if it was just in our area of the whole city . what I'm sure is that my Starlabs was coming down to dust without remaining even a stone." 

Barry who was still unsatisfied, moved a step closer to where was standing while everyone were listening and gathering all around the main lab including Joe, Caitlin , Jay and Jessie.

"Ok! But still we don't know why this happened ! How! Where! What caused this destruction?!" Barry asked while glancing back at others.

Jay , standing next to Caitlin , had been listening very carefully with concern dancing in his eyes without even blinking, he kept his eyes on harry all the time.

Lifting his hand off the desk, harrison crossed his arms , sighing.

"Well , to be honest, I don't know what happened! The only thing that I know is that to the constructional warning I realized the whole building was gonna burst into dust, and to the moment the only thing I could do was to take us out of there. I dont know why but I thought it was it was our only option to come here for help!" 

Jay who couldn't believe him, got on fire. " you sure that's all... Why you come here?!" Raising his voice a bit higher, Jay glanced over to Caitlin who seemed she hadn't been looking away from Harry even a sec and concentrating on him very well.

His action quickly caught Harry's eyes, so he passed his look on Caitlin who was standing on Jay's left, ststing at him. Then their eyes met . 

"Yes, I'm sure! " pursing his lips, pain danced in his shattering blue eyes. Of course it wasn't his only reason to come here, but he still had to hold it in himself.

Till the moment he turned his look to others, the words sank in her mind. Tears filling up her eyes, she dropped her face to the floor. Her heart seemed to be tore apart at the moment and felt betrayed. 

Iris who saw her reaction , got worried what just happened to her that made her cry or get upset like that. 

"Alright! We'll figure it out somehow! Now let's get back to our work. I'm gonna do anything to find a solution so do you guys!" Barry got everyone's attention at the moment and they all seoerated to their way.

 

"Cait! Can you pull me over to my office!" Iris asked her as she moved closer to her and reached her hand. 

"Sure!" Sniffing , she cleaned her throat as well and followed Iris before grabbing her coat.  
Regret waving in his eyes, Harry sighed at her leaving...

 

_____________

 

"Since last night I haven't got the chance to talk to you cause Jay is not gonna leave your ass... Girl I'm so curious about last night. The man... What happened ?! I haven't seen you anywhere ! Cmon tell me!" Iris kept begging her to talk about the last night while sitting next to Caitlin in her car.

"I messed up with his shirt at first and in the end i found out he was dr Wells as you all figured it out. Nothing more!" Keeping her eyes on the road, she explained uninterestedly.

"Cmon Caitlin! I'm sure that's not all... You've been acting differently since last night and also today ... I saw everything! You can't hide it... Tell me what happened between you and Harry." Iris tried to calm her down with her soft warm voice.

"It's just so stupid... I don't even know how everything just happened but it all occurred so fast" Caitlin was so confused about everything and also furious for what he said earlier.

"So there is something that i don't know... How could you not tell me... So now! Cmon ! I'm listening... Stupid or not u should explain everything." Frowned Iris as she focused all her attention to her.

"Iris it may sound unbelievable but.... I...." Caitlin cut off her own words while pulling near CCPN.

I _ "Girl, you are killing me... Say something... Did he beat you?!" 

C_ "what?! Who?! " eyes widening in shock, she immediately turned to her.

I_ " I don't know! Dr Wells?!" Iris looked away as she was thinking stupidly.

C_ "NO! Why would he do that?!" 

I_ "I dont know I just said something! Then what is it?!"

C_ " It's not right... This is not right...!" Then she looked away again.

I_ "Ugh! I'm getting mad! What's not right!? Talk to me then I'm gonna tell you if it's wrong or right."

C_ "I...Emm..." Swallowed her word then continued "I kissed him!" 

Iris didn't say anything for 2 minutes with her mouths half open in shock without blinking.

I_ "you did what?! You kissed him?! When? " Blinked twice as to see her better.

C_ "No no no! I didn't kissed him! He did... And i responded by kissing him back but as soon as i noticed i was kissing him , i swear i pulled away." She sounded really convincing but it seemed like Iris wasn't paying attention and was just smiling at her imagination.

I_ "oh my god! How sweet!!! Did he know you?! I mean you said you didn't ... Then does that mean he didn't either?! Oh I'm so excited" 

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Caitlin kept blinking at the young woman sitting in front of her when she saw her excitement instead of anger.

C_ " sweet?! I'm saying it was wrong and I'm so embarrassed... And yeah he knew it was me...!" 

I_ "oh my goodness! So he likes you like he really does not as a teammate but as a woman... Oh gosh! How can i focus on my work today! But wait a second! Why were you so upset in the morning?!" Then she was paying all her attention to her again.

C_ "Ah its not like that! I mean ... Ah! It wasn't just last night!"

I_ "what?! You're telling me that you two were together before he left here.?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Iris punched her in the arm softly.

C_ "cause it wasn't anything serious... I know we kissed few times which i weren't the one who did and all the time I kinda ruined them but the only thing I've been thinking about all that time was guilt... And i kinda fell in love ... With him!" Lifting her head , she stared at her eyes embarrassingly.

I_ "wow... This is so serious ... I'm sure it is especially about him... He is a growing man he will not do this for fun. He must have had feelings for you...! He is serious about you... You just have to see if you are or not!"

C_ " He said he loves me, but I doubt about his true feelings... Besides he left me ! I know that it's kinda my fault cause i never told him I love him too. "

I_ "But he is back now... And i guess he'll stay here till the end! "

C_ "Yeah he is ... But what's the point of it ?! He said the only reason he is back is that he lost everything not me! No i still don't believe him" she tried to remain calm but she couldn't forget just what he said.

I_ "right!!! But i couldn't understand why you feel guilty?!" 

C_ "cause it's really awkward ... Me and Harry?! ... He is twice my age! What will others say about us! And there's also Jay! What about him?! I know there's not anything serious between us but it seems like it is serious to him! " Tears started to wash her face as her heart began to beat faster.

I_" cmon Cait! No one has the right to decide for your life... And love doesn't care about age or anything else!" Patting her shoulder, Iris tried to calm her down.

C_ "i know! But Jay kinda kissed me last night in front of Harry's eyes then he left us... If anything was going to get better that made it worse somehow!" 

I_ " oh yeah that kinda screwed up everything! But you should listen yo your heart and decide well! If you want Harry then you should tell Jay that your relationship were just friends and nothing more... !" 

C_ "thank you so much! You are like a sister to me! I really feel better now!" Caitlin hugged her before removing the tears off her face....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way back to STARlabs driving in the central city streets after opening up her heart to Iris and sending her to her workplace, sth caught her eyes. Terrifying, she lost herself when she saw steam coming out of the hood in front of her... 
> 
> "Oh my god!" Eyes widening , she rapidly rolled the steering wheel to park the car at the side of the road.
> 
> Quickly getting out of the car, she took out her phone hastily then dialed a number.
> 
> Beep beep beep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the mistakes... I really didn't have enough time to edit this part...  
> I just couldn't wait...i really wanted to post it since no one posts a snowells fanfic...  
> Hope u like it!
> 
>  
> 
> I OWN NOTHING!

On her way back to STARlabs driving in the central city streets after opening up her heart to Iris and sending her to her workplace, sth caught her eyes. Terrifying, she lost herself when she saw steam coming out of the hood in front of her... 

"Oh my god!" Eyes widening , she rapidly rolled the steering wheel to park the car at the side of the road.

Quickly getting out of the car, she took out her phone hastily then dialed a number.

Beep beep beep...

"Oh cmon! Answer your phone! " trying twice more, Jay wouldn't answer.

Disappointedly she tried calling Cisco. He wouldn't answer either. To her misfortune, she rushed to call Barry to have him help her in a flash.

"Caitlin! Hey! What is it?!" Seemed he was in a hurry.

"Oh Barry! Thank god! I need your help... My car just started to steam. Now I'm stuck in here. Neither Jay nor Cisco would answer their phones." 

"Oh well! Cait, I'm really not in the position to come over.... Sorry! I'll try to find at least one of them" Feeling ashamed, he tried to comfort her.

By those words, she got upset and desperate as she had no other choice but to leave the car cause no one not even the emergency assistance could have rushed to help her. Thinking that she had to walk the rest of the remained path with those lady heeled shoes towards the STARlabs, she accepted the situation and decided to make her way back there. 

"I'll go!" A male's voice from the back of the phone startled her as she wanted to hang on.

He wasn't Barry. His voice was thick and soft at the same time and she could feel concern in his words extremely well. As his voice sank in inner parts of her mind , she recognized him as she felt her heart beating as fast as the moments Harrison would speak. 'Cause indeed he was the one deciding to help her at the moment , though she hadn't asked him to.

"Alright then, Harry is on his way. Where are you exactly ?" as soon as Barry answered her , she doubtfully told him her exact place which it took Harry 5 minutes to go over to where she was waiting patiently.

Leaning over her car , she saw a tall figure in black with a cap above his blue eyes , walking gently on fresh legs towards her , grinning .

"What's wrong?" Taking off his coat , Harrison stepped closer to the car while Caitlin made the space wider . 

Confusingly she looked at the bonnet before reaching for the lid to open it. Without wasting a sec, he immediately moved closer to do it himself when suddenly they both bumped into each others sides as it made both of them to jump a step back.

Rushing towards her, Harrison touched her arm gently with concern. "Oh! Are you ok?" his blue eyes were sparkling beneath his very black cap as she lifted her head upright to meet them .

"Yeah I'm fine!" looking at his hand resting on her arms , she answered softly with pain.

" Don't move any closer, i got it!" removing his hand immediately , he gave his coat to her before lifting up the bonnet to have a check inside the engine.

"So what's the problem ? " pushing his sleeves up to his elbows , he bent over the car to have a better look and looking around , searching for the problem. 

"Well, i was driving , suddenly it began to steam , so i quickly pulled over here before it got worse." Standing next to him unconsciously while he was scrutinizing the engine and other stuffs beside it, she stared at him with his coat in her hand.

The smell of his scent runnig through her nostrils made her blood boil whenever he would make a move while fixing the car. Admiring him while moving his sexy capable hands in a maddening attractive way every where inside the car ,made her blush when thinking of great things he could do to her body with those admirable talented long fingers.

She couldm't turn her gaze anywhere but on those very dimples on his focused serious face, and the way he would pursed his lips while thinking deeply on sth. 

For about 10 minutes of him repairing the vehicle and her standing beside him with no words, he eventually leaned back before cleaning his hands with his shirt .

"Alright it's done! " glancing a look to her direction , he reached for the bonnet again to close it.

Pushing the lid down, he left his finger in between mistakenly. 

"Ouch!" pulling back his injured hand immediately, he moaned in pain. 

"Oh my god! Are you alright? " rushing towards him as to reach for his hand , she dared to move closer before grabbing his wrist to examine his finger with concern.

Studying his finger , she lifted her head to meet his very close face as she remembered the first time he'd kissed her in his lab while she was holding his hands in hers innocently, where everything started for the first good time.

Grinning , he pulled her towards himself just like the first time and locked his gaze on her for a good minute.

Their eyes drifted to their lips as they both leaned forward to kiss. Moving closer to his lips, Caitlin slowly shut her eyes with desire.

Reaching for her lips with his eyes on them, he suddenly changed his directin to her right ear.  
"I'm fine!" chuckling.

Hearing his creepy cold voice , she snapped her eyes open furiously in shock. To her embarrassment, she pushed him away with both her hands as she pocked him in shoulders causing him to step back while he was grinning contentedly.

Straightening up herself, she tried not to look at him in the face.

"ok ...so!... let's get back to starlabs!" Coughing twice, she turned and threw his coat to his face,then headed to driver's seat.

Catching the coat, he smiled playfully as he moved towards the passenger's seat. They both sat in silence as Caitlin fired the car after settling herself in her seat while he leaned his elbow on the door on his right with his fingers on his lips, watching outside.

The atmosphere awkwardly drowned in their silence as they both kept focusing on the road.

"Thank you!" Then she broke the fatal silence between them.

"Buy me a drink!" He said with his usual creepy serious vioce, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?" Eyes widening in surprise, she turned her face off the road to look at his facial expression to see if he was serious...

"You want to thank me, then you have to buy me a drink! Ah... I'm so thirsty! How about we go to jitters?!" Then he glanced at her.

Caitlin sighed as she rolled her eyes, heading towards jitters...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about 20 later, they arrived at the Jitters coffee shop and Caitlin parked the car near a huge trash bin across the street on the other side. Then Harrison jumped out of the car and rushed to the coffee shop while ignoring Caitlin who bad been following him immediately and frowning at his rudeness. Entering the place, he forgot (or not) there was a Caitlin behind him so he left the door to close. To her misfortune, she didn't realize the door coming to her nose and she crashed into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my mistakes...
> 
> Sorry if it's not really a good chapter, i mean sentences i used may not be very professional but i wanted to continued it anyway... I don't have much time to make it better... So ... Apologies!

At jitters:

After about 20 later, they arrived at the Jitters coffee shop and Caitlin parked the car near a huge trash bin across the street on the other side. Then Harrison jumped out of the car and rushed to the coffee shop while ignoring Caitlin who bad been following him immediately and frowning at his rudeness. Entering the place, he forgot (or not) there was a Caitlin behind him so he left the door to close. To her misfortune, she didn't realize the door coming to her nose and she crashed into it.

"Ouch!" rubbing her nose, she frwoned while looking at the closed door. "HARRY!" she practically groaned and pushed the door forcefully before heading towards the cashier to order their drink.

As she reached the desk she turned around to see that Harry was sitting at the end of the Jitters so that no one could see him, so a mischievous smile appeared on her face before turning her head back towards the woman. 

"Two coffee black with sugar, but i want one of them to be special." Caitlin said as she bent over her ear to explain the rest. Then winked at her with a small smile on her face before walking back to where Harry had been sitting patiently with his arms crossed over his chest. 

They didn't say anything till the waitress brought their coffee. That 5minutes just passed by them glaring at each other when the other one wouldn't notice.

"Here you are... And this is special for you." then she put the special mug in front of Harry before leaving. 

Harry passed his gaze from the mug to Caitlin who seemed to be staring at his coffee as well but immediately turned her gaze away as she realized he noticed her ,then took a sip of her own while her lungs burned at the heat of the coffee. 

"Why don't you drink it? You wanted a drink...so here it is." she said after she put her own mug down on the table in front of her.

Harry narrowed his eyes before picking up his mug and take a sip of it while not breaking eye contact with her.

"Ugh... What the f...?" 

Caitlin burst into laughter when she saw his facial expression and spilling the drink out. She would swear he wanted to throw up and spin her on the wall while shouting at her ears at the moment. But he couldn't do anything but to snore like a pissed bull with anxiety filling all over his features. But Caitlin was just laughing genuinely at him.

"Snow..."

"No man, it's not snowing out there."  
As Harry wantted to say sth, Cisco with Iris and Jesse showed up right behind him before they all settle their places around the table as Cisco sat next to Harry, while Jesse and Iris decided to take the chairs next to Caitlin.  
Harry and Caitlin both got shocked to see them all there at the moment before glancing a look at each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Cisco said as he narrowed his eyes passing his gaze from Harry to Caitlin. Not interested.

Harry and Caitlin both looked at each other before Harry tried to manage something to say to Cisco who was questioning them at the momnet.

"Well ... We.."

Caitlin immediately cut Harry off and continued. "Well i was driving to starlabs when suddenly my car began to steam. I tried contacting you and Jay too many times but neither of you wouldn't answer me."

To the part Harry heard Jay's name she mentioned to call him first, it seemed to all part of his body shattered into pieces in frustration and sadness.

"I think it won't bother you to check your phone right now at least." then Caitlin pointed at Cisco's phone while frowning at him. 

"So i called Barry for help but he couldn't come so Harry favoured me and helped me then." 

"Seems like Harry also knows how to help. So surprising." said Cisco as he poked Harry in the arn.

"Not you, Ramon." Harry grinned at the young man.

"Ok, Cisco would you please..?" asked Iris.

"Oh yeah right... Ok I'm gonna go order sth for 3 of us.you wanna come with me, Jesse? Cause i don't know your type." 

"I'll come with you... I have to buy another one." said Harry as he glanced at Caitlin who was chuckling quietly. Then fixed his black cap and grabbed his wallet.

"What the hell Iris...? Aren't you supposed to be in your office?" Caitlin immediately turned to Iris as they left.

"Yeah i am..But Cisco and Jesse wanted to come to Jitters, so i thought it's better if i come with them. Didn't know you were here with Harry. But it's fine. No one knows anything. Yet..." said Iris as she gently patted Caitlin on the shoulder.

"Ugh... Guys, can't we just be out all the time? I don't wanna go back to our cage... Poofff!" sighed Jesse as she dropped her head down on the table,resting her arms under her temple. 

To her words, a lightbulb appeared on Iris's head and she quickly turned to Caitlin with her eyes widening in happiness.  
"Hey, Cait! Don't forget to remind me to tell you sth later. It's important." 

"Why not telling me right now?" Caitlin was confussed. 

"No! Not a right place." then she winked at her.

They all enjoyed their drink and Cisco and Iris were the only two amoung them who would warm the atmosphere at the momnet by Cisco telling stupid jokes to make everyone laugh except Harry then Iris would come up with hilarious news of CCPN. Harry was the only one who didn't seem to be very happy as he was si angry that they ruined his moment with Caitlin. Caitlin had been feeling the same all the time but mept her emotions buried inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frowning, Jay breathed heavily , tried to calm himself down but he couldn't help himslef not to think about it. Punching his fist on the desk near him, he decided to go over to her 'cause it's been 1 hour since she called him.

"Hey! Where's Caitlin? She called me twice , i couldn't answer. Do you have any idea where she is?"  
Entered Jay the master room with concern , standing close to Barry.

"Yeah! Her car just steamed out , i guess. I couldn't go to her , so harry did. Don't worry!"  
Patting Jay's shoulder, Barry turned to leave the room.

Frowning, Jay breathed heavily , tried to calm himself down but he couldn't help himslef not to think about it. Punching his fist on the desk near him, he decided to go over to her 'cause it's been 1 hour since she called him. 

Heading towards the elevator, he stopped few feet further as the door began to open slowly. Seconds later, Caitlin and Harry came out of it .

"Oh, Cait! Are alright?!" Catching up with her, Jay rushed to her, not looking at Harry who was standing next to her.

Glancing over to Harry , Caitlin tried to get rid of Jay's palm on her. "Umm... I'm ok. Excuse me!" Dropping her head, she left the two man and headed towards the bathroom.

Standing side by side, they both watched her leaving. Grinning , Harrison glanced at Jay for the last time before heading to his labs. Stopping Harry, Jay blocked him with his hand over his chest, pushing him back to his place.

"What the hell where you two doing?!" 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry pushed his hand off his chest, then again stepped in to the master room rushing to his lab while Jay was following him.

"None of your business. So leave me alone , Garrick!" 

J _ " It is my business. What did you do to her today?! Why did YOU go to help?!" Frowning , Jay yelled out his words.

H_ " Ah, Garrick! For god's sake." 

J_ " Why did you kiss her the other night?!" 

H_ " I didn't." 

J_ " I saw it with both my eyes you kissed her in front of everyone. "

H_ " No I didn't. I've just been removing that ...dirty spot off her mouth."

J_ " Where you off hands?!" 

H_ " what is your problem, Garrick?!" 

J_ " You! You are my problem." 

H_ " Then leave it be. Now leave me alone. I can't concentrate well when you are around." Then Harry turned to his desk and tried to do the rest of his work.

Jay decided to leave as he figured the efforts being useless. But still he couldn't stop thinking about it since nothing had been clarified yet. So he decided to talk to Caitlin himself to figure out everything. He didn't even know what to say. He loved her so much. He was alone and desperate in this foreign earth. He barley found a place to live in and a job to carry on the rest of his life there. And all he needed now was someone whom he could rely on and love. Someone who could love him and be with him the rest of his life. And he thought that person would be the one Caitlin Snow from earth 1 and no one else. But now everything has changed or it will, to his imaginations. 

There have been so many things he had been thinking about right then. A part of him was satisfied and pleased for what had happened, but the biggest part of him had felt betrayed and he couldn't control the rage he had in that manner. But he had to accept the truth. He had to accept the damn reality that's been taking over his whole life. He knew what was wrong with him and what was his biggest problem at the moment. But he didn't want to admit it. He knew there should be a cure for him or at least it could be. But he himself was a scientist and he knew about it all better than anyone else that he was dying and there was no way out of it. 

He felt so miserable and disappointed to the fact that he could do anything about himself. He needed a hand to help him figure out a way and he knew Caitlin could save his life, or maybe she could try at least. He should have told her what was going on with him , but then , it wasn't too late to do so. To his thoughts, he accepted that it's the best way for him to keep his distance with her and end the relationship between them if there had been any for her own sake. If there was anything happening between her and Harry, Jay could admit it cause he knew sooner or later he would die and he didn't want her to feel the same way she did after her fiancé died twice before. 

These were thoughts tphe had been struggling with all this time but he couldn't get rid of them. He couldn't make a good decision and he had been just changing his thoughts every second. 

"Um ... Jay! Can I talk to you ?!" Caitlin brought him out of his fatal thoughts to reality.  
He gently nodded and followed her down to the pipeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any complaints will be accepted! :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning against the wall, Jay rested back his head desperately, crossed his arms and tried to listen to her carefully. "I'm listening" was all he could say.

Leaning against the wall, Jay rested back his head desperately, crossed his arms and tried to listen to her carefully. "I'm listening" was all he could say.

Feeling guilty as she always does, she stepped a bit closer to him and stopped 5 feet further so she could talk to him easily. She was so nervous that she couldn't think properly. What was she gonna say?! How was she gonna tell him to go away?! Is it possible for her to break this amazing man's heart who stood by her side all those 6 months when Harry left her alone selfishly?! But she loved Harry and nothing could change the fact that she wanted him more than anyone or anything in her life nad she knew he felt the same ,too. Gathering all these thoughts and reasons, she finally spoke up.

"Um ... Well to be honest, I wanted to clarify a misunderstanding. Look, this," she breathed out softly as she tried to avoid eye contact with him and pace along the pipeline.

" our relationship is just friendly and we are considered as friends nothing more... But i guess you have been thinking differently about it which i realized it from your early actions. I do respect the way you feel about me but..."

"why are you doing this to me?!" Then she stopped on her tracks to face him with concern and shame. 

"Jay I am so sorry I have to say this but... I should say that I may have liked you which I do now but I never loved you. " she said honestly as tears started to fill her hazel brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything but I should end this." 

Sighing heavily, Jay pulled away from the wall to look at her directly in the eye. "Who is he?!" He said, almost angrily.

"What?!" Said Caitlin softly while sniffing. 

"The guy you consider him over me to be your lover." He said as sadness filled up his face. 

"There is no one." She lied as she was confused and scared. 

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" To her surprise , Jay shouted out loud as his voice of anger caused her to jump two step back with her eyes widening in shock. Sighing in desperation, he dropped his head down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Caitlin breathed out in relief and walked away to sit down against the wall. Tugging her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her hands before starting to confess her real unacceptable feelings. 

"You know, all this time I thought the only person I fell in love with.. was Ronnie. But now I've figured out I was wrong... That person was always Harrison Wells. although I know the Harrison Wells I knew wasn't the real one , but since I met Harry, I realized how I've been feeling towards him was true. He was always the one." She finally told him the truth doubtfully without knowing the impact.

Jay had figured it out since the first time he saw them both in the balcony after Harry's unpredictable return and then he could be sure obout it. But he didn't want to accept it. He was furious and pissed of his own life. He needed punch Harry to death at the moment. 

After about 5 minutes of silence, he headed out and Caitlin burst into tears. She didn't know why she was crying. Because now she was free or because she broke his heart, she wondered. But she could at least feel guilty less than before...

____________________________________

The offer:

Walking nervously down the corrider , Caitlin kept repeating the words Iris had told her in her car the other day. It also had been two days since she had talked to Jay and haven't seen him anywhere at all. Maybe he was trying to get her out of his mind by avoiding her which was the best for her as well. 

She was so stressed out, but she knew she had a good reason for her offer. So she tried to calm herself down by breathing deeply 3 times before knocking the door she'd been standing behind it for a minute. She finally did.

knock knock...

" Come in!" After 10 seconds she heard a gentle voice coming out of the room, so she walked in. 

Opening the door, she could smell the perfect scent of roses that surely had been brought there by Jesse. The mild atmosphere dancing around the room made her forget her words and stand there like a scarecrow awkwardly. 

"Snow! You wanted to say something?!" 

She quickly turned her face towards Harry who had beem sitting at his desk with a puzzled look. 

"Huh?!" She was shocked. 

"You've been standing there like a statue for a minute. Why are you here?!"

She coughed twice before starting. "Um... Yeah!" Playing with her fingers nervously, she continued as she walked closer to where Jesse had been laying with a scientific book in her hands. "Well! Um... I wanted to offer you two somewhere better than here in a lab at least." 

She stopped by Jesse's bed while managing her next words. To her curiousness, Jesse lifted up her head to listen to Caitlin carefully.

"Since you've decided to stay here, you can move into my house till you find some place to live in." 

"NO, thanks!" Said Harry with a harsh heavy tone, not turning around to face her.

To his words, Jesse and Caitlin turned to him in surprise and Jesse's happy smile vanished. Her mouth dropped of his rudeness. 

"Why ?! Dad, I mean Caitlin is offering us a better place. I can't live in this creepy cage anymore." 

"Yeah, Harry! She is right. I have a guestroom with two separate beds and anything else you might need in it. You can freely use the kitchen, living room, bathroom... Everywhere. Just like your own house." Said Caitlin as she sat down on bed next to Jesse with a genuine smike on her face. 

"Oh , yes! That would be so fun and you can count on me while cooking as well. Aww that'll be SO cool." Jesse clapped her hands delightfully. 

"Sure it will." Smiled Caitlin at the pretty cheerful young girl.

"I said NO. That's all. Now let me focus on my work." Harry groaned .

Jesse sighed angrily before standing up. "Yeah! The only thing you care about all the time." Then she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't have talked to her like that." Said Caitlin while standing up to get out of the room as well, passing an angry look at Harry before leaving. 

Harry banged the desk with his fist. "Snow!" 

She stopped at the door, her hands on the handle as she heard him calling her .

"Why are you doing this?!" 

"Huh?!" She froze and was also shocked to hear that question. She didn't expect him to ask that. 

"I said ,why are you doing this?!" Then he turned to face her as he pursed his lips madly.

"Um... Of course for Jesse. She is growing up now and you know there are some changes..." 

"You sure?!" He cut her words as he stood off his chair and paced towards her.

"About what?!" Caitlin was confused and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Your reason." He raised an eyebrow and stopped close enough in front of her to feel her breathing, if she was. 

Seemed like she couldn't even breathe properly of the closeness between them. Every feature of him was killing her. The way he would raise his eyebrow, grin at her loss, put his hands in his pockets , and most of them , his fluffy dark black hair and piercing blue eyes were all so distractive to her. She would get lost in his attraction every time she wanted to talk to him. 

Then she realized she had been staring at him longingly which he loved the most. He didn't do anything to ruin the moment, just waited for her to respond. All he have been thinking was just to push her to the wall behind her while pressing his body to hers and brush his lips on hers violently and taste her all the time he could have. But No, he told himslef. He had to control his emotions to their own sakes.

Swallowing down her saliva, she said. "Yes!" Then she dropped her head to the floor and rapidly got out of the room and left Harry on his own. 

Hearing her word, he closed his eyes angrily and punched the wall before resting his head on his wrist desperately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying the house, he sighed and took off his hoodie before walking towards his room. He wasn't happy to be there with her , that was something she wouldn't expect. All he could do that whole night was just frowning.

"We'll go." Said Harry as he threw his balck backpack on his desk before starting to pack up his things.

"Where?!" Said Jesse angrily while she was watching The Imitation Game movie.

"To Snow's house.... Pack up your things." Harry replied.

"Really?! Are you sure about it?!" Jumping out of her seat, Jesse ran to his side. 

"Cmon before i change my mind." Said Harry desperately as he picked up his backpack and turned to leave the room.

"Okay" Jesse hugged Harry tightly and kissed him in the cheek before rushing towards her drawers happily.

 

***

 

Caitlin's house :

 

"Wow , nice house!" Jesse said as she carried her suitcase inside the house.

"Yeah! And small ... But at least there's enough space for the 3 of us." Caitlin turned on the lights before taking off her coat and hanging it on the wall.

"Where can I put my stuff?!" 

"Right there. That's your room." Pointing at the direction of their room , Caitlin smiled widely as she saw how happy and comfortable Jesse felt. 

"Well, make yourself... At home, Harry." Then she turned to Harry who had been just standing in front of the door while still holding his bag with his angry annoyed expression.

Studying the house, he sighed and took off his hoodie before walking towards his room. He wasn't happy to be there with her , that was something she wouldn't expect. All he could do that whole night was just frowning. 

"Jesse, I suggest you take a hot shower while I'm preparing dinner." Shouted Caitlin with a smile on her face. 

"Oh , you'll be fine doing it alone?!" Throwing her head out of the room, Jesse asked.

"Of course! Don't worry, it's just a dinner. I do it everyday. Next time you'll help me, right?!" Walking towards her room, Caitlin replied. 

"Sure!" Jesse smiled before heading towards the bathroom. 

"Everything you need you can find in that drawer." 

"Thanks." 

Sighing, Caitlin put her purse down on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She was so happy and excited to have them both in her house, especially Harry but she didn't know what his problem was that he had been acting madly since he came to her house that night. Beside all of this, she owed Iris for her brilliant idea of inviting Harry to her place. 

"Need help?!" Harry's creepy heavy voice startled her and caused her jump on her feet. 

Taking a deep breath while holding her chest, Caitlin turned to see him leaning against the doorway with crossed arms grinningly. "Couldn't you knock?!" 

"The door was open." He stepped inside the kitchen and stopped near the table.

"You wanna help?!" She said while walking towards the stove. 

"Yes!" He nodded.

"Alright then! Chop up these carrots, for now." Caitlin handed a plate of carrots to him.

He took the plate and started chopping them while standing next to her and glancing at her once in a while during the process.

"What are you cooking then?!" Said Harry still dealing with those carrots.

"Um... Lasagna. Do you you like it?" Caitlin slid each of the ribbed lasagna sheets into the boiling water. 

"Lasagna?! Then what are these carrots for?!" Chuckling in surprise, he turned to look at her curiously.

"You don't eat like that?!" Said Caitlin with a puzzled look.

"No! But it's fine since YOU are cooking it." Laughing, he handed her the plate. 

"Then why are laughing?!" She looked worried and furious.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror. " he couldn't stop laughing.

Narrowing her eyes angrily , she snatched the plate before turning towards the trash bin.

"What are you doing?!" Harry immediately followed her and tried to stop her throwing them away from her backside. " Don't throw them. I said it's fine." 

"Then stop mocking me." Trying to get rid of his arms , she put the plate next to the sink before turning to face him while replying. 

As she turned around, her eyes met two glowing blue ones, inches further. They both froze at their own sudden accident. All parts of their body had the desire to move forward to each other's hold and kiss to die for dear life. The enthusiasm and tension they built at the moment was breaking them from inside to lean in and thrust into each other's lips. 

As they were both feeling the need in themselves, their eyes drifted to their lips. Breathing heavily , Harry closed the distance inch by inch while Caitlin had been staying still for him to come.

"You know may walk in." Whispered Caitlin , still looking at the small grin on his lips.

"Don't care!" Murmuring in a heavy tone, he moved closer to her ear. 

The feel of his nose rubbing against her hair, caused her to shudder as she closed her eyes while gasping for air. Pressing his strong body completely to hers, he moved his hands from her sides to the small of her back and started caressing her back up and down with his fingers. Sighing and moaning with desire, Caitlin shifted her arms to his side while panting for air. Then he pushed her to the counter behind her while resting his hands on it as he hovered around her then again turned back to her face an inch away from her lips, feeling her heat.

"Why are you waiting?!" Asked Caitlin in a low voice.

"Are you sure about it?!" He turned his eyes to hers.

"Oh, shut up!" Then she grabbed his collar and pushed him down to her lips...

Ding... Ding

Startling of the sound of doorbell, they both broke apart. Harry rolled on his feet and moved away from her then ran his hand through his messy hair desperately. "Damn!" 

Glancing a look at him in frustration, Caitlin walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hiiii CISCO." Smiled Caitlin widely while shouting his name awkwardly.

"Hey!" Said Cisco teasingly. "Why are you in a hurry?!" Then his eyes drifted to Harry who had been leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, starring at him angrily with crossed arms.

"Who?! Me?! No." Shocked Caitlin at first but then laughed oddly.

Cisco narrowed his eyes as he glared at her doubtfully. "Ok, whatever! I came to give you these files. You left them on your desk before leaving. Here!" He handed some papers to her.

"Oh thanks. I've been looking for them." Said Caitlin greatfully. "Don't you wanna stay for dinner?! We have lasagna."she opened the door wider to invite him in.

"No thanks, though i want to stay really. But i have to go. I'll save it for another night." Said Cisco honestly.

"It's all fine." Caitlin smiled graciously.

"I'll go then... And one more thing," looking at Harry seriously, Cisco whispered "no alone moments in a room with him." 

Laughing irritatedly, Caitlin turned to look at Harry with concern. "Bye! See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye!" Waving his hands, Cisco left.

After closing the door as she made sure he was gone, she sighed while leaning against the door. Harry laughed widely in amusement. 

"Don't laugh" Caitlin nagged exhaustedly, then paced towards him.

"Alright!" Harry tried to stop himself but he couldn't. Caitlin frowned and folded her arms furiously.

"So you don't wanna stop?!" 

"No!" Harry was still laughing.

"I'll make you ,then." As she took one step towards him, the doorbell rang twice.

They both turned their faces towards the door desperately. "Cisco!" Both of them nagged, and then to their shock as Caitlin opened the door , Jay came in with a wide genuine smile on his face...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that much interesting to you guys and i do apologize for that... I'm trying to finish it up rapidly cause i think it's getting lame... So i HOPE you enjoy it... :-)

It was dinner time. The 4 of them had sat at Caitlin's dinning table as Harry and Jay had settled themselves in the seats across from each other while Caitlin and Jesse were on their sides grabbing their forks and knives in their hands. 

Harry was so furious and mad. He couldn't bear Jay beside him along with Caitlin in her house at all. This was what he couldn't or wouldn't imagine anyway. But then it happened and he had to accept it in his very first moment of being in Caitlin's house having his very first dinner with her. But it all ruined at its best way.

Jay: "so , Harry! " He broke the silent. " You couldn't find anywhere to stay ,right?! "  
Without a word Harry just kept looking at him with fiery eyes as Jay was picking a slice of lasagna for himself while having a smile on his face. 

Quick (Jesse): "yeah! It was really nice of Caitlin to offer us her place... "

To Jesse's words, Caitlin smiled forcefully as she flashed a look at Jay who had just passed his gaze from Jesse to hers then to Harry. Jay then smirked with his eyes locked with Harry's before leaning forward against the table closer to him with a hand covering his mouth from Caitlin's sight. 

J: "well done ,man! She really can patch up a grumpy old man like you, I bet!  
Whispered Jay not so quietly as he winked at Harry mockingly before leaning back to his seat. "

With that , Jesse's eyes widened in shock. 

Harry: "yeah , I'm aware of her amazing capabilities in patching you up everytime you would screw the hell out of you! Even worse than me. But the point is I'm not like a coward and can handle anything myself. EVEN YOU!"  
Crossing his arms in anxiety, Harry said as he held out his genuine smile during his cheesy speech.

Jay frowned to his last word and thrusted his hand in fist as he breathed out heavily.

Caitlin: "guys! Could you please leave your arguments for another time?! Let's just enjoy the dinner for now. "  
Said Caitlin as she passed her look from Jay to Harry and longed her concerned stare on him till he grabbed his fork and they all started eating. 

H: " like we can!" whispered Harry before lifting his fork up to his mouth.

The rest of the night went on silence expect for those moments that Caitlin and Jesse would talk to each other about the food or lady things or even sometimes science. But Harry and jay would just flash their fiery look at each other everytime they would catch the other's angry eyes. 

It was about 11 pm at night that both Harry and Jesse had snuggled themselves into Caitlin's guest beds. jay had just left and Jesse and Caitlin had done cleaning up the sitting room and the kitchen. So they could have a comfortable sleep in a house again after a month of being away from their own.

Q: "Dad! Why don't you do sth?! "

Jesse broke the silence between them as he sighed while having his arms crossed under his head and looking at the ceiling above him. 

H: "About what?!" he asked uninterestedly.

Q: "Dr Snow!" 

To that , his eyes windened in surprise as he jumped on his head and turned his shocked face towards Jesse.

H: "What?! What do you mean?" 

Q: "Oh cmon dad! I'm not dumb... I know you love her very badly. I saw you kissed her in the balcony in that masquerade party." 

As shocked as he was , there could be seen a sign of blush on his cheeks if the lights weren't off.

H: " That wasn't me! I... Um... I've never... Well that was just a misunderstanding. Nothing really serious." he denied. Then turned his face to the ceiling again.

Q: "It is serious! Not just to you, also to her. She loves you ,too. I know... You both do. I can see it the way you two act around each other. Well, not that I haven't seen you two before. But I'm saying if you really like her that much , why don't you ask her for real?!"

H: "She won't accept it. " he sighed.

Q: "What stops her to do so?!" 

H: "I don't know." 

Q: "I'm gonna figure out. "

H: "Um... Don't you have any problem with ...?!"

Q: "Of course I do! You are my father after all. But as I want you to be happy and I know that she can do that , so... Im gonna pass it." 

H: "Thanks ,Jesse!" he smiled. "You know, after your mother... I ... I really couldn't and wouldn't think about these things at any place. I really loved her and i still do... But i think it's been long enough for me to let go of her for somehow... " 

Q: " I missed her so much." 

H: " I know right." he paused for a second before continuing , "I really didn't want to love anyone anymore , but I don't know how or why that law of mine shattered into pieces the moment I saw Caitlin. It may not be a right decision but ..." He stopped as tears started washing his pure white face.

Q: "Though it's really hard for me , but I say that everything is going to be fine. Don't worry ,dad!" She tried herbest to calm her down when she noticed his face getting wet and she felt her heart ache. She had never seen him crying except for the moment her mother died or when she was saved out of Zoom's hand. 

H: "I'm sorry!" he sniffed.

Q: " Me too." 

Then they both fell asleep after a minute.


End file.
